Water distribution systems are known to contain inefficiencies that can impact the accuracy of the meter readings associated with the water distribution system. One inefficiency with current water distribution systems is that in addition to measuring water passing through, the water meters also measure any was that passes through with the water. It is known that when water travels from the city supply to a residence or other building it carries air with it. When water passes through a water meter associated with the residence/building, the meter reads the volume of water passing through the meter. This includes the air passing through with the water. This results in the consumer (homeowner, business owner, etc.) being charged and paying for both the water and the air measured by the meters. Accordingly, conventional water meters indicate a higher amount of volume of water than what is actually received by the consumer, which results in the consumer being charged more than they should owe. It is to the effective resolution of the above-identified problem that the present invention is directed.